kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
System Sector
are locations unique to Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, replacing the Debug Areas that appeared in Kingdom Hearts coded. They can be accessed through Backdoors, and are found in every world. A System Sector can have several different floors. Once one floor is cleared, a transport appears, allowing Data-Sora to move up a floor. Eventually, a terminal will open, allowing Data-Sora to leave the Sector altogether. Inside each Sector reside bugs. If a section of the Sector is colored red, enemies must be eliminated. Once Data-Sora has defeated bugged Heartless, the room will become blue. Defeating Heartless and destroying Bug Blox will earn Data-Sora System Points, or SP. When damaged, Data-Sora will lose a bit of his accumulated SP. Once Data-Sora leaves the Sector, he will be prompted to redeem his SP for rewards. The first few rewards will be highlighted in yellow, meaning that they are "system rewards", and that they can only be redeemed once. Below these are other prizes, which can be obtained repeatedly. Once the player doesn't have enough SP for an item, he or she can trade the remainder in for equivalent EXP or munny. After completing Traverse Town, System Challenges become available. Once Data-Sora enters a System Sector, he will be rewarded 1000 SP. Before he can enter each floor, he will be prompted to wager 10%, 30%, or 50% of the 1000. If he can complete the challenge, he will be rewarded the amount wagered, with a multiplier added. If he loses the challenge, he will lose the amount of SP wagered. If the player runs out of HP during a challenge, they lose a large majority of their SP. Each floor has a separate challenge. Later in the game, floors with challenges may be randomly infected by viruses, forcing Data-Sora to wager all of his SP on its challenge, and causing each room to be not only bugged, but have stronger Heartless. Bug Baddies come in five different types in a system sector. They can be an ordinary Heartless, but if they are shadowed in yellow code they will act much faster than usual. Blue code means they can spontaneously turn invisible, red means that they will never stagger, and green means they grow extremely large. World Locations Destiny Islands *'Beach':On the small Island across the shack. *'Beach':On a small house above the port. *'Secret Place': On the door. Traverse Town *'First District': On the big door on the south. *'Second District': Behind a small wall. *'Alleyway': Above on one of the houses. Wonderland *'Hedged Maze' *'Bizarre Room': On the giant table in the middle of the room. *'Lotus Forest': On the higher lotus. *'Aimless Path': Besides the Spade Soldier on the north-east corner of the maze. Agrabah *'Palace Gates': Upper right corner of the room. *'Cave/Hall of Beginnings':The fourth platform to avoid boulders (take left when the path splits). Hollow Bastion I *'Entrance Hall (UL)': On the small "table" in the middle of the room. (Location of a key piece) Hollow Bastion II *'Destiny Islands-Beach': On the small island across the shack. Challenge Types *"Exit the floor in X seconds or less." *"Block/Counter X times." *"Defeat a certain Enemy." *"Stay Airborne for X sec." *"Play at night." *"Defeat X Enemies." *"Defeat X Enemies with an Overclock Finisher." *"Use an Overclock Finisher in X seconds." *"Don't use any recovery commands." *"Ignite/Freeze/Jolt/Air-toss Heartless X times." *"Get X Systems Points in the floor." *"Break X blox." *"Spend less than X seconds on the ground." *"Defeat X enemies in MAX Overclock." *"Take damage no more than X times." *"Jump no more than X times." *"Miss with no more than X of your attacks." *"Use a/an X." *"Play on the weekend!" (Avatar mode only) fr:Zone informatisée Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded Minigames